On the industrial marketplace, the current state of the art for cleaners and degreasers usually involves 1 sometimes 2 of the following:
Trichloroethylene PA0 Methylene chloride PA0 Phenol PA0 Ethanol 2-amino PA0 Ethylene glycol monobutyl ethyl PA0 Polyoxyethylene decyl phosphate.
These agents are usually mixed with sodium hydroxide to bring the pH above 9.0 to facilitate cleaning. While these agents may be effective as cleaners or degreasers, they require special handling procedures and/or special discharge requirements. Some of these agents have been pointed out to have carcinogenic qualities. Others like phenol, for example, have maximum allowable discharge limits as set by the EPA for the industrial user.
As the EPA and OSHA look closer at the chemical products being used in the industrial workplace, my invention can fulfill a need by providing an effective cleaner/degreaser with minimal environmental impact. The use of my invention does not entail special handling procedures or discharge requirements. Also, it can be considered as an innocuous agent to the end user.